Prom Night
by dragonstar882
Summary: This is my first fanfic. So don't expect it to be awesome.


"RAVEN!" A Shrill voice echoed down the hall to my room. Uh not again. The prom was coming up soon and I had to get ready. Why did she always act like everything was about her?! "What is it?!"I growled under my breath as I stalked towards her room. My sister Karen. The biggest jerk alive. Our father treats her like a queen, and I happen to be forced into the role of her personal slave. How kind.

My name Is Raven Rachel Roth. My sister is Karen Janice Olivia Roth. Also known as Kitten. I would love to punch her up her snobby face any day. She's the sort of girl people pamper, the snobby type. She has golden curls and locks, she has deep purple eyes, and she's the sort of girl whose' appearance is just perfect. You know, the typical snobby, I am the boss, and I look so pretty girl, the spoilt girl who looks like a princess. "RAVEN! COME HERE NOW!" sighs… back to work.

"Ok, so I need you to help me brush my teeth, oh and run my bubble bath. OK now put some of that volcanic clay there, oh and iron my dress…" Whatever. I already knew the rest. Get her the "perfect dress", give her a manicure and a pedicure, paint them, decorate them, and polish her shoes, put on her make up Blah blah. The only reason I tried to finish this was because I needed to prepare for the prom too. It was our high school prom, and I couldn't wait.

"Oh, naturally I'm going to be the hottest girl at the prom AS USUAL and all the boys are going to come over and they'll just think OMG, she's like a human goddess. Aqualad would definitely ask me out-" she couldn't finish her sentence. I wouldn't let her. AQUALAD? AQUALAD? I liked Aqualad! Well, nearly every girl who knew him did, he was H-O-T. But I couldn't believe she just said that to my face. "WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP AND DO YOUR OWN NAILS?! AND STOP BEING SO SELF-CONCIOUS REALLY!" I Couldn't hold my anger much more. This girl was getting on my nerves. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH RAVEN. You're just a little girl. You're SO ugly. You have hair that changes colour from blue to violet at different times of the day. You need a spray tan. You have Jade eyes, and Evah-ryone knows they were so three weeks ago. Puh-leese how could you even think that you could beat me?!" Well I guess she did have a point there. I wasn't perfect. Though I must say I've got FAR better grades then her. "NOW GET BACK TO WORK!" I turned around and stared at her. Did she honestly think I would do it? "How do I put this to you? No." I said, - New Storymy eyes glaring at her, my mouth twisted into a disgusted snarl. She was SUCH a snob. I have my own things to prepare, and even if I did help you, I would do it AFTER I was done".

"Fine! I'll just call dad, and he's going to kill you!" The moment she said that, dad walked in, and he yelled at me, for being so inconsiderate to my sister. Does he have no heart?! I'm younger than here, for Pete's sake, and I'm the slave. God I would kick him if there wasn't a prom tonight. Might as well get this over with.

After a gruelling hour of helping Karen, I had only an hour left for me to prepare, while Karen was with this little entourage that our parents hired for her. Their job was to praise her and say she was beautiful and everything. They had to do what she wanted. I've seen her kiss some of those boys. I feel sorry for them.

I have long flowing lavender hair which goes all the way down to my waist. At Night, my hair blends into a dark blue, which matches the night sky, and miniature stars which glow in ice blue and white glitter on the side of my head. I've always wondered where I got such hair. My mother's hair is a sweet, warm, cottage brown, like those your see from people in quaint little villages. She's very nice to me, I think she might actually like me more than Karen. But her job gives us lots of money, so she stays at work the whole day. Gone at Dawn, and back by the time I'm in bed. I feel really sorry for her, getting so little sleep. Dad has blonde hair, same as Karen. Another strange thing, I'm the only one in my family with powers. I have power over Dark. I wish one day my dark powers could sweep over Karen and make her vanish forever.

Time to start preparing for prom. _Take deep breaths_. 1…2…3… you can't mess up. Ok. I went to the park to see my old friends. The doves. I could talk to them, and they were my best friends. They helped me out with my clothes, or at least gave me ideas. When I'd gone back home, I had blue roses braided into a plait I had at the back of my head. The plait didn't use all of my hair, so I still have quite a lot of hair left along the side. I love it. Where did Penny and feather (the Doves) come up with this idea? I decided on the dress myself. I had woven it myself. It was made from a silk spider's web, the special ones where bugs aren't trapped, and can be used for clothes. They are super rare. I found this web from a crystal cave I was exploring in when I was five. This dress took me ages. The web looks as If there's a world behind it, like its super thick, when it's thin as silk. That's because I sowed millions and millions of snowflakes into the dress, so it looks as if the dress if or a winter wonderland. It matches the roses perfectly. A pair of ice blue glass slippers and gloves of the same design as the dress, and voila my outfit was complete. I don't suppose I'll need any makeup.

I had to go to the prom by flying. My STUPID sister decided she needed the limousine all for herself. Puh-leese, could one person take up and entire sofa, and another five seats? Uh. Our prom is on a boat. You don't ask someone to go with you in advance. You ask them AT the prom. And the boy has to ask the girl. I'm getting the chills now. I KNEW no one would ask me, they would all as Karen. I floated down onto the boat and landed at the far side of the dance. I didn't want people to notice me all too much. It would be so embarrassing. As usual, my prayer was denied. Everyone seemed to stare at me. Virtually everyone. Girls and Boys and Karen. I don't know what was wrong with her. She glared at me like a Bull, liked she wanted to charge forward and kill me. I don't get it. Why would she? She already looks pretty cool. I felt heat warming my cheeks as I blushed. I knew how stupid I looked. They would start laughing any- "OMG RAE!" I turned around and saw my best friend Erin standing there. "You look FABULOUS!" I stared at her like she was crazy. "Well… Thanks. You look pretty cool yourself" (by now everyone was back to dancing, though quite a lot of boys still stared my way. Erin DID look pretty epic. She had long brown hair, and a purple and gold mini dress. It was nearly shorter than mine, and it went up to her knees. "Are you kidding me? Not compared to you I'm not! YOU LOOK AHMAZING!" And with that, her date called her back and she left.

Back to the dance. I was wandering over to the buffet. I was pretty starving. "Hey." I turned around and came face to face with Aqualad. OMG he looked so hot. I could feel a blush rising up my cheeks as I stared at him. "Oh… um… hi." I was blushing uncontrollably now. It was so embarrassing. "Um… would you like to be my date to the dance?" I couldn't believe it. The crush of my life was asking me to be his date. He was blushing too. He is so adorable when he's flustered. "Sure", I said, taking his hand. Tonight was going to be magical.


End file.
